The Protector
by Homunculus-Alchemist
Summary: An Earth girl is in the care of the terrible General Grievous. Follow her as she discovers her preborn destiny and becomes friends with the most unlikeliness of creatures. Crosses with Full Metal Alchemist.
1. Chapter 1

**_H.A.: hee my first star wars fic. I had to thank Remmy117 for this because of her World Guardian series. thanks Remmy._**

**P.S.: i'm gonna try to make it sound like a t.v. series (thinks of Mortal Kombat: Conquest) so enjoy and expect cliffhangers.**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Star Wars._**

* * *

"Sarah!" yelled Aunt Josephina, "get up and start breakfast, now! Don't burn it."

"Yes, Auntie," Sarah replied.

Sarah Ormson (A.N.:that's my dad's last name. i have my mom's maiden name.) lives with her aunt and uncle when her parents died in a plane crash. She is currently 16 and will be turning 17 in April. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She weighs 150 lbs. and is 5'8" tall. She has extreme interest in Science and Art. She studies Tai Chi and Japanese. Her favorite colors are black, blue, and red. She also lives with her cousin, Ciarah.

She got out of her bed and put on a black t-shirt with a red king cobra with yellow eyes and blue jeans. She puts on her watch that had General Grievous on it.

"NOW!" yelled Uncle Joseph.

"Yes, sir," she whimpered.

She went out of her room and downstairs to the kitchen. Her aunt, uncle, and cousin were already at the table. She poured a cup of coffee for Uncle Joseph.

"What would you like to eat, sir?" she asked.

"Pancakes," he replied venomously. "Why should you ask such a question?"

He smacks her across the face. Ciarah snickers and Aunt Josephina just reads the newspaper.

"I'm sorry, sir," Sarah replied, trying to hold in the tears.

"Get out of my sight!" he spat at her. Then, in a gentlier voice, "Jossie, why don't you make breakfast? After all, we are going on a trip." (A.N.: i know it sounds cheesy but i couldn't think of anything better.)

"She isn't coming, is she?" whined Ciarah.

"No, dear," Aunt Josephina replied, "someone is going to babysit her."

Sarah gulped because whenever Aunt Josephina hires a babysitter, she would get neglected and tormented.

"What is his name?" she asked.

Her uncle glared at her and growled, "What are you doing here still? Didn't I-"

Aunt Josephina raised her hand to silence him and answered Sarah, "His name is Grie, Grie de Vous. He's Russian."

"Now, **_leave_**," Uncle Joseph demanded.

"Yes, sir," she replied, "I'll get the mail, sir."

She walked outside to get the mail. when she got it, she could sense someone watching her. She looked around and saw nobody. She went back to the mail and went through it. Three bills for Uncle Joseph, makeup ads for Aunt Josephina, a small package for Ciarah, and.... a letter for her?

"What's this" she mumbled to herself.

She looked at the envelope which said:

_Sarah E. Ormson  
__613 Cruelle Dr.  
__Blackwood, Michigan 58923_

She went back inside and gave the mail to Uncle Joseph.

He noticed the she had a letter so he asked, "Who is it from?"

"I don't know, sir," she replied, "I haven't opened it yet."

"So open it," he said.

She was about to when Ciarah snatched it. She gotted behind her father and opened it. As she read it, she started to frown. When she was down, she gave it back.

Sarah read:

_Dear Ms. Ormson,  
My name is Grie de Vous. I will be watching over you while your guardians are on vacation. Tonite, after they leave, I would like you to pack as much as you can and come to my home at 582 Myst Rd. Also, bring what you do on your freetime.  
Sincerely,  
General Grie de Vous_ (A.N.: hmm sounds familiar)

She looked at Uncle Joseph and Aunt Josephina when she was done.

"Go get ready," Aunt Josephina replied.

"Yes, ma'am," said Sarah.

To be continued....

* * *

_Next time on the Protector:_

**"Sarah," yelled Aunt Josephina, "we're leaving!"**

**Sarah's eyes widened when she said, "You're Grie de Vous?"**

**"ME-MG, Ms. Ormson," it said with a bow, "I am assigned to be your bodyguard."**

* * *

H.A.:_hey well here's chapter one of my first star wars fic. please review._


	2. Chapter 2

**H.A.: _hey people here's chapter two. did you figure out who Grie de Vous is? if you didn't well no comment.  
_Sarah: _yay grievy-ani is coming up!  
_H.A.: _you idiot shut up. (activates shield and starts swiping her claws)  
_Sarah: _Grievy-ani help!_**

**Oh i'm sorry for the author notes in the previous chapter.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Fma or star wars.**

**Warning: oocnes especially with Grievous.**

* * *

**Last time on the Protector:**

**"Sarah!" yelled Aunt Josephina, "Get up and start breakfast, now! Don't burn it!"**

**"What's this?" she mumbled to herself.**

**"Go get ready," Aunt Josephina replied.**

* * *

Sarah went back to her room and packed all her clothes in a luggage suitcase with rollers. In a business suitcase, she packed her Tai Chi uniform,Japanese language book, and all her school supplies. Then she put her art stuff and drama books in her school bag. She sat down on her bed and read _Star Wars: Labarinth of Evil._

"Sarah!" yelled Aunt Josephina, "We are leaving."

"Have a good time," she yelled back.

She went back to her book. She was on the chapter where General Grievous, her favorite character in the SW series, was remembering his past life before he became a cyborg when she heard the doorbell rang.

"Be there in a minute," she yelled as she put her book in her bag and added all her Star Wars novels.

She went downstairs and to the front door. When she opened it, she screamed in fear and surprise. Standing their was General Grievous, the notorious jedi slaying general of the Confederation during the Clone Wars. He had the appearence of his cartoon version. His eyes widened when he pounced her. He pinned her against the wall and covered her mouth with his hand. Using his foot, he shut the door.

He removed his hand as he said in the voice of his movie version, "Don't worry, Ms. Ormson. I don't harm my charges."

Sarah's eyes widened as she said, "You're Grie de Vous?"

He chuckled, "You catch on quick, Ms. Ormson."

She blushed when he hovered closer to her face. He looked at all her features and noticed discoloration on her right cheek from where her uncle smatted her. He gently stroked the bruise but she still winced. He tilted his head as he backed off. Sarah was shaking from fear and excitement.

"Where are your things?" he asked.

"U-upstairs," she stuttered, "w-why?"

"You're in my care now," he replied, "now go get them."

She nodded and three minutes later the last of her stuff. She gotten over her fear when she tripped with the first bag and Grievous caught her and asked her if she was alright.

"I take it it will be a while before I come back here," she said.

He shook his head, "You're not coming back, Ms. Ormson."

She smiled as she grabbed a bag and put a laptop in it.

Some droids came in and took her bags out. She let a battle droid take the bag from her hands with a smile. Grievous waited till the last droid left before he turned to Sarah.

He stalked toward her and she backed away. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him. She tried to make herself smaller but stopped when she felt a metallic hand traced her bruise again, this time barely touching it.

He stopped, "Count Dooku doesn't know that I did this. When I tell you to stay in a certain room, stay there. You understand me."

She nodded and he escorted her out the door. She saw a space ship was landed on the driveway and the droids were inside. Without warning, Grievous scooped her up and jumped into the ship as it took off. He set her down onto a seat as a magnaguard came toward her. It didn't wear a cape like a common magnaguard would and was in a basic form were it could be upgraded.

"uh, hi," she said, "I'm Sarah Ormson. What's yours?"

"ME-MG, Ms. Ormson," it said, "I am assigned to be your bodyguard."

Her eyes widened as she turned to Grievous. He was sitting next to her and had his eyes closed. She waved her hand infront of his faceplate and he grabbed it. She yelped in surprise as he pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and she froze. She blinked when she heard him chuckle and he removed an arm. Before she knew it, he poked her ticklish spot in her side. She yipped and landed on the floor. She looked at Grievous who was laughing.

"What?" he asked, "I was just trying to lighten the mood."

She looked at him and smiled. Before he could defend himself, Sarah pounced him and clung to his neck.

"Thanks," she said which caused Grievous's eyes to widened.

He relaxed as he returned the favor.

To be continued....

* * *

**H.A.:_ hey sorry for the long update. I have been busy.  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**H.A.: _hey people here's chapter two. did you figure out who Grie de Vous is? if you didn't well no comment.  
_Sarah: _yay grievy-ani is coming up!  
_H.A.: _you idiot shut up. (activates shield and starts swiping her claws)  
_Sarah: _Grievy-ani help!_**

**Oh i'm sorry for the author notes in the previous chapter.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Fma or star wars.**

**Warning: oocnes especially with Grievous.**

* * *

**Last time on the Protector:**

**He removed his hand as he said in the voice of his movie version, "Don't worry Ms. Ormson. I don't harm my charges."**

**He stopped, "Count Dooku doesn't know that I did this. When I tell you to stay in a certain room, stay there. Understand me?"**

**"Uh, hi," she said, "I'm Sarah Ormson. What's yours?"**

* * *

Sarah sat there in silence as Grievous stood by a hallway talking to a droid. She bacame bored and got up. This caught the attention of the magnaguard, ME-MG.

"Do you need anything?" it asked.

She tensed as she turned to see Grievous. He stared at her protectively. She turned back at ME-MG and sighed.

"I was looking for my bags," she said. "One of them has me Tai Chi uniform."

It nodded and escorted her to a storage room. She saw her bags and grabbed one. She went through it and pulled out her uniform. She went behind a crate and changed. It was black with the tribal of a red dragon on the back. She also had a red belt dispite that she was a blackbelt. She came back out and saw ME-MG surrounded by clone troopers. Some spotted her and turned there guns to her.

She screamed and was met by a by something hitting her on the back of her neck. It knocked her unconscious.

She woke up later and was met by a face of Ahsoka Tano. She looked around and saw Anakin Skywalker fighting Grievous. Most of the troopers were killed but a few were still alive. She tried to get up but Ahsoka kept her down.

"Easy," she said, "We don't want you to get hurt any more than you already are. Did Grievous harm you at all?"

Sarah grumbled, "Except for poking me in the sides, no."

Anakin gave her a confused look, "What?"

All of the sudden, ME-MG appeared behind Ahsoka. It had its electrostaff pointed at her neck. She gulped and froze.

"Let Ms. Ormson go," it demanded.

She did so and Sarah got up. She brushed herself off and looked at Grievous and Anakin still fighting. When Anakin saw Ahsoka held captive, he became angry.

Sarah noticed how badly this wasw going for the both of them. If she didn't do something, they could kill each other. After deciding a course of action, she jumped into the fight. She grabbed one of Anakin's hands with both of hers and hoped that Grievous would stop in time. Luckily he did before she even grabbed Anakin. Anakin became even more angry and tried to break free. Sarah pressed his pressure points and he dropped his lightsaber. Grievous deactivated his and picked it up.

Sarah looked at ME-MG, "Let her go."

ME-MG hesitated but did so. Ahsoka jumped out the way and charged at Sarah. She activated her lightsaber and had it ready to swing. Grievous was faster than Ahsoka by grabbing her by the throat. He lifted her up as he grabbed the hand that had the lightsaber. She strained that caused Grievous to tightened his grip till Sarah looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

She looked at Anakin, "Mr. Skywalker, if it is alright, could we call a truce for the moment?"

Everyone jumped in surprise. Anakin closed his eyes till he sighed.

"Only if Grievous promised that treat my men that are still alive," he grumbled.

Sarah faced Grievous and he nodded while dropping Ahsoka. Sarah let go of Anakin and helped Ahsoka up. Ahsoka shoved her away and got up on her own. Sarah slumped and went toward Grievous. He checked her out to see if she was alright.

Then he whacked upside the head, "You should of kept your guard up."

She glared back as she rubbed her head, "Well it isn't my fault that this ship wasn't inspected good enough."

He stared at her wide eyed, "Well aren't we talkative now."

She blushed when she realized what he meant and looked away, "I'm sorry. It just that I don't like fighting unless it is for a very good cause and self-defense."

He stared at her, and ignoring the two jedi in front of him, ruffle her head.

Sarah looked at the two jedi and they gawked at her.

"What?" she yelped.

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow, "Do I even want to know what the relation ship is between you two?"

Grievous coughed as a medic droid came in. It inspected the troopers and the jedi.

It turned to Grievous, "They are fine sir. If I may borrow Ms. Ormson for a moment?"

Grievous nodded as the droid grabbed Sarah by the wrist escorted her out of the room. Grievous glared at the jedi before walking out. Ahsoka got suspicious of Sarah and followed the droid. She watched as the droid run series of test on Sarah. Ahsoka noticed that Sarah was on edge in there.

"Hmmm, this is interesting," said an accented voice.

Ahsoka jumped when she saw Grievous just standing there, "Don't scare me like that, you clanker."

Grievous glared at her, "I will ignore that last part."

He turned back to the viewing window till Sarah and the medic droid came out.

The moment Sarah came out, she slumped against the wall, "God I hate medical rooms."

Grievous chuckled as the droid came to him, "Well?"

The droid cleared his vocalibrater, "Naturally low body temperature, high metabolism, ausbergers, and epilepsy is all of the abnormalities about her without doing a DNA scan."

Grievous nodded and turned to Sarah who yawned. She got up when she saw him come to her.

"I don't have the X gene, do I?" she joked.

Ahsoka and Grievous looked at her confused, "What?"

Sarah shook her head, "Never mind. Umm....Where do I sleep at?"

Grievous chuckled, "ME-MG will escort you."

Sarah yelped when the said magnaguard appeared beside her, "Holy cow! What are you? A ninja?"

The guard shrugged as it showed her the way to the room that she was staying.

To be continued....

* * *

**Next time on the Protector:**

**"Why is your planet so divers?" asked Ahsoka as she went through Sarah's stuff till she came across a bag with books in it.**

**"Show me what you got!" yelled Anakin as he swung the lightsaber at her.**

**"What are you hiding from me?" growled Grievous as he loomed over Sarah's scared body.**

* * *

**H.A.:_ hey sorry for the long update. I had the lazy attack._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i do not own Fma or star wars.**

**Warning: oocnes especially with Grievous.**

* * *

**Last time on the Protector:**

**"Easy," she said, "we don't want you hurt any more than you already are. Did Grievous harm you at all?"**

**She looked at Anakin, "Mr. Skywalker,** **if it is alright, could we call a truce for the moment?"**

**Sarah yelped when the said magnaguard appeared beside her, "Holy cow! What are you? A ninja?"**

* * *

Sarah followed ME-MG till they came to a door. It opened it and beckoned her in. She took her room in slowly as she went futher into it. It was black with a window halfway up the wall on the other end of the room. In a corner was a four poster bed. In another corner was a bookshelf and a door that led to another room. To her left was a huge screen with a coach in front of it. On a high tech table that was in the middle of the room was her bags.

She turned to ME-MG, "Is there a training room anywhere near here?"

It turned its head toward her, "Yes."

"Why? You want to be a jedi hunter like Grievous?"

Sarah and ME-MG looked at the entrance and saw Ahsoka. ME-MG slowly went for its electrostaff but stopped when Sarah shook her head.

Sarah smiled at Ahsoka, "No. I took Tai Chi which is a martial art style."

Ahsoka blinked a few times before she walked in, "Whatever. You better not kill me in my sleep."

Sarah blinked, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Ahsoka glared at her, "I'm to share a room with you till Grievous finds us a Republic base. Which I'll doubt that he'll do that."

Sarah stared at her before she went for her bag. She pulled the one with her clothes.

She looked around for something that showed anything similiar to a dresser or a closet. She gave up and turned to ME-MG.

"Umm," she said, "where can I put my clothes at?"

The droid gave the Togruta one last glance before it walked to Sarah, "This way, Ms. Ormson."

Sarah sighed, "Call me Sarah, please."

It took her to the other door that led to a bathroom. The room had a shower, a toilet, and a sink. It had a closet that was next to a bench and a counter that had a mirror attached to it. After Sarah put her clothes away, she came to see Ahsoka going through the bag that had her japanese books and school supplies.

"Is this your planets common language?" Ahsoka asked.

Sarah giggled as she grabbed the bag that had her drama books and art stuff, "No. That's only one of them."

"Why is your planet so divers?" asked Ahsoka as she went through Sarah's stuff till she came across a bag with books in it.

Sarah saw that it was the bag with her Star Wars novels and she quickly grabbed it, "Oh I was looking for that. Arigatou Ahsoka-san."

Ahsoka just looked at her suspiciously, "Your welcome."

She went back to looking at Sarah's stuff till everything was put away.

Sarah stretched, "Man! I'm ready for a little training. Maybe a little spar too."

ME-MG took them to the training room and Sarah investigated. She saw a mat and she immediately started stretching on it.

"I never saw that form before," said Anakin as he entered the room.

"Oh!" Sarah yelped, "This is Tai chi. It's a form of martial arts."

Anakin nodded and tossed a lightsaber at her, "Here. I wanna see how good you are with a lightsaber."

Sarah blinked as he charged at her. She yelped and jumped away. She activated it and parred a slash that was coming for her head. She kept parring and dodging but she didn't go on defensive.

"Show me what you got!" yelled Anakin as he swung the lightsaber at her.

Sarah started to tear up, "But I never fought with a lightsaber before!"

All of a sudden, she pinned to the ground by a metallic bird foot. She squirmed till the foot tightened its hold on her.

"What's your gain, Skywalker?" came a russian voice, "Earth hasn't evolved to our level so Sarah doesn't know how to use a lightsaber. Usually I would allow something like this but only because the person has been around our kind of technology, she hasn't. If you want her to learn, do it the old fashion way."

Sarah looked up and saw Grievous had Anakin by the throat and holding the wrist of the hand that was wielding the lightsaber. Anakin looked at her and she could see hate in his eyes. She teared up some more and faced the ground. She started to shake before Grievous remove his foot. Then she bolted out of the room ignoring the sympathetic expression on Ahsoka's face.

Grievous glared at Anakin, "Now looked at what you have done."

"Me?!" yelled Anakin, "You were the one pinning her down!"

Grievous glared at him some more till Ahsoka yelled at them both, "Will you two stop it?! Now I see why she was doing poorly at the fight."

Grievous turn his glare at her and saw that she was walking away. She kept walking till she saw Sarah sitting in the fetal position in a corner.

She knelt beside her, "You okay?"

Sarah nodded, "I should be used to something like that."

Ahsoka frowned, "Abusive parents?"

Sarah nodded, "Well more like aunt and uncle. My parents are dead."

Anakin, who followed Ahsoka, froze. He hid behind a corner and listened.

Ahsoka frowned some more, "Hey look I'm sorry for how I've been treating you. I thought that you were an apprentice to Grievous or Dooku."

Sarah giggled, "I rather die then being around that geezer."

Ahsoka and Sarah laughed till they heard Grievous hack, "Am I interrupting anything?"

Sarah giggled, "No. We're just having a girl talk."

Ahsoka smiled and got up, "Well I better find Skyguy. See you later, Sarah."

Sarah waved as she and Grievous went back to her room.

When Sarah sat down on her bed, Grievous went to her bookshelf. Out of a corner of his eye, he saw a bag that was left untouched.

"You left one," he said as he went for it.

Sarah tried to get it but Grievous was faster. He pulled a book out and then looked at her. He glared as she tried to hide.

"What are you hiding from me?" growled Grievous as he loomed over Sarah's scared body.

She whimpered, "Please don't hurt me."

He reached out a hand toward her and rest it on her head, "Just tell me the truth."

She looked at him and nodded, "You might want to sit down or pace or whatever you do when you here a story."

To be continued....

* * *

**Next time on the Protector:**

**"Hmm," he said finally, "That would explain why you recognized me."**

**"Now block!" Grievous shouted when the magnaguard went to strike.**

**"Why do you trust Grievous?" asked Ahsoka, "I mean he is a ruthless killer."**

* * *

**H.A.:_ Gomen Nasai tomadachi! I started school so i'll be behind more than ever._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i do not own Fma or star wars.**

**Warning: oocnes especially with Grievous.**

* * *

**Last time on the Protector:**

**She turned to ME-MG, "Is there a training room anywhere near here?"**

**Sarah saw that it was the bag with her Star Wars novels and she quickly grabbed it, "Oh I was looking that. Arigatou Ahsoka-san."**

**Sarah giggled, "I rather die than be around that geezer."**

* * *

Sarah was sitting on her bed after she explained the Star Wars series and everything she knew. Grievous paced back and forth relaying the information.

"Hmm," he said finally, "That would explain why you recognized me."

She nodded, "I'm sorry for not telling you. Gomen nasai."

He looked at her, "What?"

Sarah smiled, "Gomen nasai. It's japanese for I'm sorry."

He blinked before he nodded. Sarah yawned and got under the covers of her bed. He watched her before he sat down on the side of the bed.

He stroked her hair gently, "I wondering why you aren't afraid of me."

She smiled sleepily, "I know what it feels like to be alone. Oyasumi nasai, Grievous-san."

Grievous tensed as she fell asleep. He looked around and finally noticed that she didn't have as much stuff as an average female would have except the ones that live in poverty.

He looked at her, _"I wonder why she doesn't have much belongings. It doesn't matter anymore. Tomorrow, she'll be having a different life. Starting with learning how to fight with a lightsaber."_

_

* * *

_

The next day...

Sarah was walking down the corridor when she ran into a Magnaguard. She bowed and it bowed back.

It stood to attention and spoke, "General Grievous would like you to see him in the training room."

Sarah nodded and started running. She ran past Ahsoka.

"Hey!" Ahsoka yelled.

Sarah stopped and ran backwards till she was next to the Togruta, "Hai?"

Ahsoka blinked, "Where are you going?"

Sarah shrugged, "Grievous-san wanted to see me."

Ahsoka cocked an eye brow, "Grievous-san?"

Sarah smiled, "Hai! San is a Japanese formallity for Mr."

Ahsoka blinked, "Oh."

They both ran to the training room to see no one there. Just then Grievous dropped from the ceiling. They both jumped and held each other. He looked at them strangely before he started laughing till he started hacking.

He cleared his throat, "Sarah. I asked you to come here because I believe that you need training."

Sarah blinked at him, "Nanda? I already know Tai Chi."

Grievous shook his head, "I mean lightsaber training."

Sarah's mouth formed into an 'oh!' and tilted her head, "So where am I going to get a lightsaber? I'm not going to kill a jedi to get one, no matter what the reason."

Ahsoka gasped, "You're not?"

Sarah nodded, "I will only kill to eat or if I'm going to die by primal means. That's it."

Grievous tapped the bottom of his face plate, "Interesting. Well then, you can borrow mine."

He tossed her a lightsaber and she stared at it dumbly, "Umm, where is the on button at?"

Ahsoka started laughing, "It's pressure activated! You really must be from a primitive planet."

Grievous didn't say anything as Sarah laughed, "You could say that."

Grievous shook his head, "Anyway."

Sarah sat down and listened as Grievous started explaining the art of the lightsaber that he learned from Count Dooku. Ahsoka interupted every now and then to tell Sarah a fact that Jedi use when they use their lightsaber.

Just then a random Magnaguard walked up to her and bowed. Sarah stared at it dumbfounded when Grievous tossed the lightsaber at her again. She barely grabbed it when the Magnaguard charged at her. She squeaked loudly and jumped out of the way. Grievous stood there in silence as she dodge the strikes.

Ahsoka looked at the human fear consern, "Activate it, you idiot."

Grievous glanced at her for a moment when they heard a lightsaber activate. He quickly snapped his head back and saw Sarah crouched with her lightsaber pointed behind her, making her look like a natural predator preparing to pounce her prey. When the magnaguard charged, she leaped to the side and struck the droid, slicing it in half.

Grievous and Ahsoka stared in amazement. Sarah looked at the magnaguard as it slowly, and probably painfully, started to go dead. Closing her eyes, she stabbed its power cell, instantly ending it. Ahsoka gasped when Grievous chuckled silently.

He looked at the Togruta, "We now know something about our little human friend."

She crossed her arms, "What? That she's a merciless killer?"

He shook his head, "Quite contrary. That act just showed that she's prefered ending the life of a being swiftly so that they don't suffer. She gives a warriors death."

Ahsoka stared at him than at Sarah. The girl was crouching beside the fallen droid with a sad expression. She deactivated the lightsaber and walked up to Grievous.

She handed it back, "Sorry."

Grievous acted like it wasn't there, "One more. This time I'll give you instructions."

Sarah and Ahsoka looked at him in surprise and another Magnaguard came in. Sarah sighed and bowed to the guard before her.

Without warning, the droid attacked her. Grievous growled loudly, "Dodge it! Get as far away from it as possible!"

With no protest, she followed his orders. When she was far enough away, he barked, "Activate it!"

She didn't need him to repeat it twice so she activated it in a flash. The magnaguard charged at her.

"Now block!" Grievous shouted when the magnaguard went to strike.

As if on instinct, the lightsaber deflected the staff. Sarah stared in amazement when her body reacted with the commands as if they were insinc. She laughed as she started to have fun. She stopped when she heared a deep metallic rumble.

All of a sudden, the ship lurched to the side violently. Sarah fell over with a yelp. Grievous grabbed Ahsoka and went to Sarah. He pinned them both to the ground when they felt a sudden lurch followed by a crash. When Sarah finally opened her eyes, she saw a white wall. After focusing a few minutes, she realized that it was Grievous's chest. Ahsoka was unconscious beside her and she heard Grievous wheeze.

She looked at him, "Are you okay?"

Grievous nodded, "Nothing deadly. Are you injured at all?"

Sarah shook her head, "I'm fine."

He stood up, removing debris with him. Sunlight hit Sarah's face and Ahsoka woke up from this. She moaned and she sat up. Her face smacked into Grievous's face plate. She blushed when they heard a groan a bit away.

"Skyguy!" she yelped before she jumped up and started running toward the source.

Sarah got up and went after her. Grievous, slowly and painfully, came behind. He helped them lift the sheet of metal that was on top of the the jedi. Anakin was badly hurt and his breathing was ragged.

Grievous looked at him momentarily before turning around and walking away, "Get him out of there and find someplace to hide. Don't stop for anything."

Ahsoka was about to say something when she saw Sarah already trying to lift Anakin. She sighed and helped the thin human. They found an old abandoned house and went inside just before it started to rain. They set Anakin on a ragged bed and covered him up. Sarah looked around and saw dusty farmer's clothes.

She looked at Ahsoka, "Maybe we should find a way to hide your appearance."

Ahsoka looked at her confused, "Why?"

Sarah looked around nervously, "I just have this feeling that we might be on a planet that don't like outsiders if you know what I mean."

Ahsoka did the oh and put on the clothes that Sarah gave her. Sarah stared out the window and noticed that a bunch on people were forming around the wreck. She bit her finger till they left.

She looked back at Ahsoka, "I hope Grievous comes back alright."

The Togruta stared at her in amazement before shaking her head with a sigh.

"What is it?" Sarah wondered.

"Why do you trust Grievous?" asked Ahsoka, "I mean he is a ruthless killer."

Sarah stared down at the floor, "I-I don't know really. I gut just tells me to trust him and it hasn't failed me so far."

Ahsoka stared at her before nodding. The two were silent as they waited for Grievous's return.

* * *

**Next time on the Protector:**

**"Where the stang are we?" Anakin asked calmly.**

**Grievous sighed and looked at the jedi, "She's right."**

**"Well well well," said the man, "What do we have here?"**

* * *

**H.A.:_ Gomen nasai. i lost our first computer to a store and i got a new laptop for my birthday. i don't know when i'll updated again. please review._**


End file.
